


Truth of Naruto

by SilverstrikerPrime



Series: Truth of Naruto [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Hatake Kakashi, Alpha Namiashi Raidou, Alpha Shiranui Genma, Alpha Uzumaki Naruto, Alpha Yamashiro Aoba, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Crowned Prince Naruto, F/M, Godlike!Naruto, Hokage Guard Platoon Hatake Kakashi, Hokage Guard Platoon Iwashi Tatami, Hokage Guard Platoon Namiashi Raidou, Hokage Guard Platoon Shiranui Genma, Hokage Guard Platoon Yamashiro Aoba, M/M, Multi, Multiple Kekkei Genkai Naruto, Nara Yoshiro is dead, Naruto Hatake, Naruto has wolf ears & tail, Naruto is Konoha's Demon of the Bloody Leaf, Naruto is the Hatake Clan Head, Naruto's guarded by the Hokage Guard Platoon, Shikamaru considers Naruto his mom, Smart Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverstrikerPrime/pseuds/SilverstrikerPrime
Summary: What if Naruto secretly knew who his parents were at the young age of 4? If he was smarter than a Nara and stronger than what people believed? If his happy-go-lucky attitude was just a mask? If Naruto and his team saves Hayate at the near cost of his own? If he temporarily took command during the invasion? What would happen if Naruto became stuck in his Oiroke no Jutsu (Sexy Jutsu) because Sasuke threw him into a liquid filled tank during a mission? Read and watch as Naruto takes the world by storm.





	1. Main Character Intro

Name: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze  
Age: 12  
Clan: Uzumaki and Namikaze  
Kekkei Genkai: 4 from parents, 1 from Kyūbi, and 15 from an outside source.  
Classification: Jinchūriki, Sensor, Sage  
Team: 7  
Team Position: Taicho  
Rank: Genin, Alpha  
Chakra: God Level  
Skills:  
True Naruto-  
Ninjutsu: 6.5  
Taijutsu: 4.5  
Genjutsu: 5  
Intelligence: 6  
Strength: 6.5  
Speed: 7  
Stamina: 6  
Hand Seals: 4  
Total= 45.5

Fake/Pretend Naruto-  
Ninjutsu: 4  
Taijutsu: 3.5  
Genjutsu: 2  
Intelligence: 1  
Strength: 3.5  
Speed: 3.5  
Stamina: 4  
Hand Seals: 1.5  
Total= 26

Name: Kakashi Hatake  
Age: 26  
Clan: Hatake  
Kekkei Genkai: Mangekyō Sharingan  
Team: 7  
Team Position: Sensei  
Rank: Jōnin, Alpha  
Chakra: Jōnin level  
Skills:  
Ninjutsu: 5  
Taijutsu: 4.5  
Genjutsu: 4  
Intelligence: 5  
Strength: 3.5  
Speed: 4.5  
Stamina: 3  
Hand Seals: 5  
Total= 34.5

 

Name: Sasuke Uchiha  
Age: 13  
Clan: Uchiha  
Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan  
Team: 7  
Team Position: Student  
Rank: Genin  
Chakra: below Genin level  
Skills:  
Ninjutsu: 2.5  
Taijutsu: 2.5  
Genjutsu: 1.5  
Intelligence: 2  
Strength: 2  
Speed: 3  
Stamina: 2  
Hand Seals: 3  
Total= 18.5

 

Name: Sakura Haruno  
Age: 13  
Team: 7  
Team Position: Student  
Rank: Genin  
Chakra: way below Genin level  
Skills:  
Ninjutsu: 1.5  
Taijutsu: 1  
Genjutsu: 3  
Intelligence: 3.5  
Strength: 0.5  
Speed: 1  
Stamina: 1  
Hand Seals: 4  
Total= 15.5

 

Rank Stat level:  
0-1 - Academy Student  
2-3 - Genin  
4-5 - Chūnin  
6-7 - Jōnin  
8+ - Kage


	2. Graduation of the Rookie 9; Team Selections

**~*3rd Person’s P.O.V.*~**

‘ **Finally!** After graduation, I can let my mask slip little by little. Maybe I should slip about my chakra control first, then justu, intelligence/strategy, skills, parentage, and anything else I can think of. Should I at least tell jiji that I know? Hmm…Nah, I don’t think so. He’ll just have to figure it out like the others have too. Shit, Sasuke just got called. I better start paying attention before I'm called for the exam.’ Naruto thought, tuning back in as Sasuke Uchiha sat back down with a hitai-ate on his forehead.

“Naruto Hatake.” Iruka called. Getting up, Naruto followed Iruka and Mizuki to the exam room. “Alright Naru-kun, can you do the henge please?” Mizuki asked. “ _ **Henge no Jutsu**_.” As soon as Naruto muttered those words, he took the form of his Otōsan and every detail was perfect.

‘Amazing. If we didn’t know better or seen him use Henge, I don’t think we’d be able to tell the difference.’ Iruka and Mizuki thought at the same time, looking gobsmacked. “T-that’s good Naru-kun. Could you do a Kawarimi please?” Iruka asked.

“Ok. **_Kawarimi no Jutsu_.” ** Naruto used Kawarimi to replace himself with Iruka before going back to his original position. “Good. Now, could you please do any kind of Bunshin that you know?” Mizuki asked. “I know two types. Which one do you want me to do?” “Do both.”

“ _ **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.**_ ” The senseis watched awestruck as Naruto created 5 shadow clones before canceling the jutsu and used the A-Ranked version, “ _ **Tajū**_ _ **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.**_ ” The academy instructors just about fainted from the 800 clones that had appeared before them.

**~*Naruto’s P.O.V.*~**

“W-wha-what? How? When did-” ‘Poor Iruka-sensei, Mizuki-sensei. They must be so confused right now.’ “Ruka-sensei, Mizu-sensei; can I have the hitai-ate that you special ordered for me now?” I asked, hoping to bring them back to the present.

“Y-yes Naru-kun, here you go.” Iruka-sensei answered, tying the hitai-ate around the middle of my left bicep, criss-crossing down my arm & hand, wrapped around my middle finger like a ring, and tied the knot just like he promised me he would do when I finally graduated.

“Well, we better get back to the class. The sooner we let class out, the sooner we can take you for ramen.” Mizu-sensei stated. Walking back into the class with a hitai-ate made all hell break loose. Most kids were shouting things like, “ **How did the dead last pass the exam?!** ”, to which one kid answered “ **He probably slept with them to get a passing grade!** ”

The rest (the rookie 9) were getting pissed at the comments, before the ever so lazy and usually laid back Shikamaru had enough.

He slammed his arms down, stood up, walked to the bully that made the sleeping with sensei comment, grabbed him by the hair, dragged out of the seat over to the window, and threw him out of it before slamming the window closed hard enough to crack the glass.

Turning to the now silent class; he asked in a low dangerous voice, “Now, is there anyone else who would like to make another comment like that? If so, then I dare you to say it.” When he didn’t get an answer, Shikamaru came over to where Sasuke and Kiba had led me over by the rest of our friends were sitting.

**~~*TIME SKIP*~~ (Next Day At Academy)**

When I showed up the next day for team placements, everyone of the 32 other exam graduates were beyond shocked at what I was wearing because the different parts of the outfit was picked out by different people and the giant wolf pup from the Forest of Death that was draped over the back of my neck.

Ruka-nii had picked out black pants with bandages around the ankles and under the holsters, and 3 weapon holsters on each leg. Mizu-nii had picked out the usual fish netted mesh sleeveless undershirt with my wrists bandaged as well.

Kakashi-nii gave me a mask like his, the giant wolf pup, and a white cloak that looked like my dad's Hokage robes, but with black flames licking the bottom, red triangles around the short sleeves, and wolves littered around.

ANBU gave me a standard ANBU chest plate, a belt that has the ANBU symbol on the front with 3 pouches on the back, an ANBU arm guard & glove on my right arm and hand, and ANBU custom made shin guards. Ibiki-nii got me steel-toed combat boots. Jiji gave me a custom-made 8-pocketed flak jacket w/shoulder guards.

Genma gave me senbon. Shikaku got me an advanced soldier pack that only Jōnin and ANBU were allowed to use. Hayate-nii got me 2 awesome swords that are crisscross on my back. Anko-nee took me to get my tattoos.

"Nice look, Naruto. Where'd you get this." Sasuke asked, gesturing to my new unique Shinobi uniform and the wolf pup. "I got this stuff from Iruka-nii, Mizuki-nii, Kakashi-nii, ANBU, Ibiki-nii, Jiji, Genma, Shikaku, Hayate-nii, and Anko-nee."

Before the class (not including the Rookie 9) could make an uproar about how unfair that was, Ruka-nii and Mizu-nii walked in and shouted at the others to sit down. When everyone was seated, Ruka-nii started going through the team selections.

"Team 7 is Naruto Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno. Your sensei is Kakashi Hatake."


	3. The Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap: “Team 7 is Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno. Your sensei is Kakashi Hatake.”

**~*3rd Person’s P.O.V.*~**

As soon as Iruka stated who Team 7’s sensei was, the door slammed open. “Kakashi, what are you doing here?” “Picking up my students.” “You’re 5 hours early, usually you’re 3 hours late. They didn’t even eat lunch yet, nor am I done with stating teams.”

“Team 7 isn’t being tested, so there will technically be more genin teams able to pass this year instead of the usual amount. I’m not going to be late anymore. And I'm early to take them to eat and introduce each other, then get started on their training.”

“Where are you taking them because some places will try to kick Naru-kun out.” “Yakiniku Kyū. Don’t worry though; Genma, Hayate, Yūgao, Ibiki, Raidō, Iwashi, Aoba, Izumo, and Kotetsu will be there too.” “Ok. Naru, Sasuke, and Sakura; please follow your sensei.”

 

**~*Naruto’s P.O.V.*~**

“ **Hai!** ” the three of us answered, before getting up to follow. ‘Wonder who the others are?’ As soon as Genma, Hayate-nii, Ibiki-nii, and the others were in sight; I ran over and jumped onto Hayate-nii back causing him to stumble a bit. “Ohayō Hayate-nii, Ibiki-nii, Genma. What’s up? And who are they?”

Ibiki-nii picked me up before setting me on his left shoulder. Hayate-nii caught his balance again, before turning to look up at me to answer. “Ohayō Naru-kun. Just in time for lunch, I see. I hear that your team will be doing introductions, then there are some things that need to be taken care of.”

Turning to the people I don’t know, he introduced them. “This is my girlfriend, Yūgao Uzuki. The one with the scar on his face is Raidō Namiashi. The one with sunglasses is Aoba Yamashiro and to his left is Iwashi Tatami. And finally, these 2 idiots are Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane.”

“ **HEY!!!** ” Izumo and Kotetsu shouted, trying to tackle Hayate-nii to the ground before Yūgao slapped them upside the head. “Knock it off you 2. You’ll make his condition worse.” Hearing 3 sets of footsteps, all of turned at the same time. “Well team, it looks like we just missed a free show?” Kakashi-nii stated to Sasuke and Sakura.

“I was wondering when you slowpokes would finally show up.” “Oh shut it Naruto. Not everyone can run to places as fast as you can.” “Quit complaining Sakura. The only reason he’s that fast is because he used to be chased all the time.”

“But Sasuke, how are we supposed to keep up with him?” To this question, the answer didn’t come from Sasuke or Kakashi-nii, but from me. “All of us will run laps with weights. For now though, I say lets eat!”

 

**(20 MINUTES LATER)**

After spending 20 minutes fighting the front door waitress, a civilian who was being extremely rude, I had enough. Jumping off Ibiki-nii’s shoulder, I walked up to her with my arms crossed.

“Look you rude ass bitch, I believe you should let us through and knock off the attitude. Having that attitude with will eventually get you killed or worse, especially in a shinobi-based restaurant. I’m a regular customer as well as a clan head and treating a clan head like this is against the rules here. Only the owner can refuse a person from here and last time I checked; that was Chōza-ojisan, not you.”

**SLAP!!!** “ **Don’t talk to me like that you lying demon! You are not a clan head, so don't lie to us!** ” Holding up my hand to stop the others from interfering; I shouted while flaring my chakra, “ **CHŌZA-OJISAN!!!** ” **THUD! CRASH!** With pounding footsteps from the kitchen, Chōza-ojisan followed closely by Shikaku, Inoichi, Kuromaru, and Tsume came running over.

Tsume and Kuromaru, being the first to see my swollen right cheek, became feral and started punishing the one who hit me. Shikaku was the next and used his _**Kage Nui no Jutsu**_ to bind her limbs, so Inoichi could use _**Saiko Denshin**_ to see what happened. While this was going on, Chōza-ojisan picked me up and carried me to my usual table.

Hana, who heard the racket and decided to investigate, saw my cheek and started fussing over it, healing the damage. My teammates (except Kakashi-nii) and the others who came with me were watching the events in shock.


	4. Training Schedule

**~*3 Person’s P.O.V*~**

Its been 3 hours since Team 7 passed the bell test (they didn't find it fair that the others were being tested but not them.) Since then, they’ve been trying to come up with a training/missions schedule. It was Naruto who finally came up with a workable schedule.

“Ok, I believe that this will work. Our schedule will be: 4 a.m: Wake up and do morning routine. 5 a.m: Physical Conditioning with weights. 6 a.m: Taijutsu. 7 a.m: Chakra Control Exercises. 8 a.m: We will go to the Library for basics for Elemental Manipulation scrolls, jutsu scrolls for our elements, research and pick a specialization(s), and anything else we want to learn. 9 a.m: Elemental Manipulation basics. 10 a.m: Ninjutsu. 11 a.m: Genjutsu. 12 p.m: Lunch. 1 p.m: Sasuke and I will have Kekkei Genkai training. During that time, Sakura will continue chakra con. exercises to build up her chakra capacity and reserves. 2 p.m: Missions, most likely D-Rank. 3 p.m: Medical Training. 4 p.m: Training for whatever specialization(s) we picked. 5 p.m: Dinner. 6 p.m: Summoning basics. 7 p.m: Physical Conditioning with weights. 8 p.m: Study or when we start taking C-Ranked missions, if something goes wrong we can write a report with our opinions on: what caused it to go wrong, why and how did it go wrong, what can we do better next time, and what did we learn from the mission. 9 p.m: Bed.”

“Doesn’t that sound a bit much, Naruto?” “Not at all, Kakashi-nii. Sakura wanted different things to learn and Sasuke wanted to a lot of things at the same time. This way, Sakura has her wish fulfilled and Sasuke can be watched to make sure he doesn’t overdo it.” "Good point, Naruto." "Thanks Sakura." “No problem.” Right before Kakashi was about to talk, Ebisu showed up with the Konohamaru Corps.

**~*Naruto’s P.O.V.*~**

“Ebisu, what are you doing here?” “Well Kakashi, I’m going on leaving on a high B-Rank, low A-Rank mission and I won’t get back until right before the Chūnin Exams. Naruto was given a high B-Rank mission to teach them.” Ebisu stated pointing at me, then Konohamaru and his friends. “Why is Naruto’s mission a B-Rank? If all he has to do is teach a bunch of midgets, then it should be a low C-Rank.” Sasuke questioned. “Because Sasuke, the kid with the blue scarf is Konohamaru, the 3rd Hokage’s grandson.” “Ok then Kakashi-sensei, why does Naruto get to do it and not all of us?”

I stepped in at this point, “Because of 3 reasons. 1.) Jiji has ordered me to do it. 2.) Konohamaru is actually my godson, as I was made his godfather at his birth. And 3.) So far, I’m the only one who can get these 3 to listen and focus on their lessons.” I turned back to Ebisu just in time to catch a mission scroll with the details of what I need to teach them. Opening the scroll, I saw what they needed to learn in the next 6 months. Looking up, I noticed Ebisu was gone. “Alright Naruto, you and I need to go to the Hokage’s office. The 5 of you need to meet us at the Library in 1 hour.” With that said, Kakashi-nii shunshined us to Jiji’s office.


End file.
